Ren losing control
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] ¿Que sucede si el siempre amable Tsuruga Ren pierde los estribos? solo una cosa es segura, problemas. Este Fic participa en el reto mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! Del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)
1. El caso de Fuwa Sho

**Este Fic participa en el reto mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! Del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

«_Are you f***ing kidding me?_ » Fue lo que Tsuruga Ren pensó al ver a Fuwa Sho bajando de su automóvil y entrando por las puertas de LME.

―¿Qué demonios hace aquí este tipo? ―dijo Yashiro, mientras que evitaba con horror ver la cara del actor n°1 de Lory's Magestic Entertainment, quien a intuición del mánager este debía de estar convertido en el "Rey demonio" en persona.

―¿No es obvio? Viene por Kyoko― dijo Ren más que mosqueado.

Ese día no había sido uno de los mejores para él, cuando fue a la reunión programada por Lory en su oficina y vio a Kyoko por primera vez desde el incidente del "chupetón" como ellos mismos y no como Cain y Setsuka, la reacción que ella tuvo fue la menos esperada por Ren, esto lo deprimió un poco y le causó cierta molestia interna, luego las palabras de Lory al quitarle su "amuleto" fueron aumentando su cuota de molestia. La insistencia de Yashiro en querer saber que le tenía preparado a Kyoko como regalo por ser el _White Day_, continuó irritándolo y para finalizar ahora la guinda de la torta era ver a Fuwa Sho entrando por las grandes puertas de vidrio de LME.

Sho lo miró con arrogancia, la petulante mirada del rubio cantante que tan característica le era, iba dirigida a Ren.

Cuando Kyoko volvió del instituto, vio a su querido sempai, el responsable del lío más grande que había tenido en su corazón por sentir aquella emoción llamada "amor" que reprimía con ahínco y al bastardo n°1, el responsable de su decisión de no volver a amar, enfrascados en una guerra de miradas. Los demonios de Kyoko se exaltaron, mientras ella tenía una lucha interna:

«¿Qué demonios quiere ese imbécil, por qué está aquí? »

―¿Sucede algo Mogami-kun? ― Preguntó Lory, quien venía entrando detrás de ella unos segundos después.

Kyoko se sobresaltó, al escuchar la pregunta de Lory. Mientras que el presidente pensaba:

«¿Por qué has hecho aparecer a "Kuon" Ren…?»

Un grupo de los demonios de Kyoko se lanzó en picada contra Shotaro, el otro grupo se lanzó en éxtasis hacia Ren adulando el aura asesina que manaba del hombre.

Lory veía la escena con atención, cuando Ren se percató de la presencia de Kyoko miró hacia ella, Sho al ver que Ren perdió el contacto visual con él, volteó a ver hacia la dirección que Ren miraba.

―Contigo quiero hablar― dijo el cantante.

―No tengo nada que hablar contigo― respondió Kyoko con su aura de Hongo Mio.

Sho se acercó a ella, Ren se movió rápidamente y se interpuso entre ambos.

―Quítate de en medio Tsuruga, es con Kyoko con quien tengo que hablar, no contigo― replicó Sho.

―Creo que ella fue más que clara, no quiere hablar contigo― dándole una mirada estilo BJ.

Lory seguía viendo la escena, más que atento, Yashiro estaba aterrado y Kyoko se debatía entre la ira contra Sho y el pánico a la ira de Ren.

―Tsuruga-san no es necesario que… ― Kyoko siquiera termino su frase, cuando sintió que el aura de Ren se volvía cada vez peor. El pánico se apoderó de ella, sus demonios enloquecidos chillaban como "fangirl" ante la poderosa aura de odio que Ren irradiaba.

―Mogami-san―dijo Ren dándole una sonrisa brillante, Kyoko se encogió― creo que es necesario que vaya a dejarte a tu casa, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos en 5 minutos.

Yashiro se exaltó:

―¿Eh? ¡Ren tienes una entrevista en una hora más! ―dijo en mánager.

―Al carajo la entrevista. ―acotó Ren.

Lory decidió que ya era hora de intervenir:

―Mogami-kun ve a mi oficina, Ren tú también, Yashiro-san reprograme todas las citas de Ren por hoy. ―dijo el presidente―Fuwa-kun, si nos disculpa llevamos prisa.

Sho no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y en un amago de tratar tomar a Kyoko por la fuerza, Ren con rápidos reflejos lo tomó por la solapa de su casaca, acercándolo a su rostro y en un susurro le dijo:

―Te lo advierto, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella― la ira de Ren era palpable, Kyoko esta vez temió en serio por la reputación de su sempai, tal como aquella vez frente al grupo de vándalos que los atacó durante su primera noche como los "Hermanos Heel".

―Detente Nii-san, tranquilízate ―dijo Kyoko por puro reflejo en un susurro, solo audible para él, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Su acción no fue premeditada, pero sintió que si no ayudaba a Ren en ese momento, tal como lo hizo el día del "chupetón" podría lamentarlo después.

Al oírla Ren aflojó el agarre soltando a Sho, a este le recorría un sudor frío por la espalda, sus piernas fallaron al pisar y cayó al piso. Ren miró a Kyoko y la tomó de la mano como solía hacerlo cuando eran Caín y Setsu, llevándosela al interior del edificio, mientras que ella lo regañaba en inglés tal como cuando era Setsu y él solo le ponía cara de cachorrito abandonado tal como lo hacía Caín.

―Es lo mismo que con cabeza de queso nii-san, no tienes que ponerte así, tu carrera es lo más importante― le decía Kyoko.

―Hmmm, es cierto, es otro cabeza de queso, pero mi carrera no es lo más importante, tu eres mi persona más importante.―le respondía Ren.

Lory seguía atento la interacción de ambos «Interesante, así que Fuwa hace perder el control a Ren haciendo que aparezca Kuon, la causa es obvia, pero dime Mogami-kun ¿Que harás?» pensaba Lory.

Yashiro llamaba frenético a las citas de Ren para reprogramarlas como había pedido Takarada Lory, sin dejar que su estado "fangirl" lo dominara al ver a su representado y su querida nee-chan caminar de la mano en dirección a la oficina de Lory.

Mientras tanto un pálido Sho estaba sentado en el piso de LME frente a la mirada atónita de los trabajadores de Lory's Magestic Entertainment.

Esa tarde durante la grabación de Tragic Marker, Murasame Taira se preguntaría que le había hecho esta vez a Caín Heel para salir tan magullado como hacía varias semanas atrás, mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no había pisado las minas el británico actor intencionalmente ni mucho menos por descuido, al menos esta vez.

Mientras tanto Manaka-chan seguiría saltando como hamster al rededor de un cada vez más enfadado Caín Heel.

* * *

**A pedido de algunas, este fic continuaráaaaa...**


	2. El caso de Reino

**Este fic participaba en el reto mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! Del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP) **

**Cambié la categoría de OS y decidí hacerle otros dos cap más xD disfrútenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

―Tsuruga-san, no es necesario que me vaya a dejar a mi casa, Shotaro ya se fue― dijo Kyoko, quién aún estaba un poco asustada por la escena que Ren había hecho en el Hall de LME.

―No te preocupes Mogami-san, además no podemos arriesgarnos a que Fuwa esté esperándote y quizás pueda hacerte algo, ¿o es que acaso no te molesta verlo?― preguntó Ren, intentando mantener el poco control que le quedaba, evitando torpemente que el resentimiento se colara entre sus palabras.

Ella sintió esa misma aura de oscuridad que su sempai emitía el día que estuvo a punto de perderse en esa persona que ella no conocía, pero que le infundía temor.

―Etto… Tsuruga-san, no es eso, es solo que yo soy una simple kohai que no merece tantas atenciones de parte de usted, ¡Usted es mi sempai después de todo!

«Ahí está otra vez con esa ridiculez del "Sempai-Kohai"» pensaba Ren, solo atinó a suspirar pesadamente, tratando de esconder a Kuon en lo más profundo de su ser y evitar la inminente jaqueca que trataba de amenazar su cabeza.

―Mogami-san,―dijo Ren con su sonrisa resplandeciente― ya te lo dije, iré a dejarte a tu casa, además no es ninguna molestia para mí.

Kyoko se sobresaltó al ver la sonrisa de Ren, se encogió un poco ante él y le respondió tímidamente:

―Es..está bien, Tsuruga-san.

«Demonios, la asusté, no era lo que quería que pasara» se recriminaba Ren a sí mismo, aún estaba intentando apaciguar sus emociones y su mal humor, pero con quien menos quería desquitarse era con esa chica, quien irónicamente era la causante de todos sus problemas.

―Nee, Ren, ven un momento― dijo Yashiro, llamando la atención del actor.

―¿¡Eh!? Por supuesto, Mogami-san, espérame en el Hall― dijo Ren yendo al encuentro de Yashiro.

Cuando Kyoko llegó al Hall de LME, vió a un chico de cabello plateado que iba entrando por la gran puerta de vidrio.

«¿¡Qué diablos pasa hoy!? ¡Es como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra!» pensaba Kyoko.

―¡Caperucita!―dijo Reino―Ten, este es mi regalo de White day para ti.

Ahí estaba frente a ella en el Hall de LME el bastardo número 2.

―¿Qué demonios es eso Beagle?―dijo Kyoko, quien miraba el extraño regalo de Reino.

―Un talismán protector por supuesto, úsalo para contrarrestar esa cosa que guardas tan celosamente.

―¡Corn no es ninguna cosa, es mi tesoro más preciado, estúpido Beagle!

Cuando Ren llegó al Hall, se encontró con una escena que le hizo pensar que era un deja vú, estaban Reino y Kyoko enfrascados en una discusión acerca de "Corn".

―Ya te lo dije, bota esa cosa, ten, acepta mi regalo, es más efectivo que eso.

―¡No quiero tu estúpido regalo!

Ren se alegró al escuchar las palabras de Kyoko, su ira, se aplacó un poco, no sabía si debía interferir como con Sho, aunque sabía que Reino podía ser peligroso, estaban frente a mucha gente en LME, por lo que el cantante no intentaría hacer alguna estupidez. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

―Me diste chocolates para San Valentín, esta es mi respuesta a tus sinceros sentimientos por mí.

La ira de Ren comenzó a crecer al recordar el incidente de San Valentín donde Sho le robó el primer beso a Kyoko y todo por culpa de los chocolates que le dio a Reino, su ira, nuevamente comenzó a salir a flote.

―Beagle estúpido, ¿el colorante de cabello te está dañando las pocas neuronas que tienes? Te di chocolates porque tenías algo mío en ese momento, ¡jamás te habría hecho chocolates por simple gusto!

La ira de Ren volvió a aplacarse, se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, su mal humor iba y venía a medida que ellos discutían. Eso estaba colmando su paciencia nuevamente.

―No, importa, aún así, toma mi regalo, esa cosa que portas es un arma en sí, ya te lo dije antes.

―Para ti será un arma, estúpido Beagle del infierno, para mí es mi tesoro más preciado.

Las palabras de Kyoko inundaron al actor con una cálida sensación, que no duró mucho puesto que la siguiente declaración del vocalista de Vie Ghoul le hizo desatar todos sus demonios.

―Bien en caso que no quieras mi amuleto, te daré otro regalo, ¿qué tal un beso?―dijo Reino tomando por la muñeca a Kyoko quien se quedó congelada de la impresión.

Al ver esto Ren se enfureció una vez más, Kuon tomó posesión de su cuerpo y sus sentidos. La ira de Ren nuevamente estaba a flor de piel, Reino quien no se había percatado de su presencia, se sobresaltó al ver al "Rey demonio" en persona.

―Tsuruga Ren―dijo Reino, temiendo no por su vida, sino por el dolor que podría causarle ese hombre, al hacerlo pasar a mejor vida.

Ren se acercó lentamente con paso firme hacia ellos.

Reino soltó a Kyoko y le lanzó el talismán a Ren, moviéndose a velocidad sobrehumana, en dirección a las puertas.

―Cuídate Caperucita, nos vemos después y ten cuidado con el león que te puede devorar―dijo Reino desapareciendo 5 segundos después.

Yashiro miraba atónito, como el siempre amable y calmado Tsuruga Ren, quien es comparado con una cálida tarde de primavera, se había transformado en un tifón.

―Tsu..Tsuruga-san― decía una Kyoko más que asustada, ahora temía no por la reputación de su sempai, esta vez temía por su propia vida, la ira de Ren estaba desatada.

Ren la tomó de la mano, jalándola en dirección al estacionamiento.

―Vamos, te llevaré a casa, no puedo arriesgarme a que algo te suceda hoy, como ha ido el día es capaz que cualquier atrocidad suceda―dijo Ren quien intentaba vanamente aplacar su ira.

―¡Pero Tsuruga-san, debo ir al plató de Box-R, no me puede llevar al Darumaya!

Las palabras de Kyoko hacían oídos sordos en Ren, este no la escuchaba, estaba ensordecido por la ira.

―Ya te lo dije, te llevaré a casa― le dijo Ren lleno de un aura de furia.

―Pe..pero Tsu…Tsuruga-san ¡debo ir a grabar!― decía una desesperada Kyoko, sonrojándose ante la acción de su sempai, quien la llevaba cogida de la mano con fuerza.

Ambos salían por las puertas de LME dejando un grupo de curiosos con más de mil preguntas sobre sus cabezas, Sawara-san quien iba pasando le preguntó a uno de los trabajadores que sucedía

―La verdad no lo sé Sawara-san, pero es la segunda vez en el día en la que Tsuruga-san se ha enfadado, creo que es culpa de Kyoko-san.―respondía uno de los trabajadores.

Yashiro veía la escena con una gran gota sobre su cabeza, mientras que el resto de los trabajadores de LME volvían a estar en shock al ver al amable Tsuruga-san, perder los estribos por segunda vez en el día.

* * *

**Y continuará, le haré un cap 3 ! para finalizar todo :P**


	3. El caso de Mogami Kyoko

**Este fic participa en el reto mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! Del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**

**Este es el último capítulo de este fic espero que les guste! :P**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

―¡Corte!― dijo el director―¿Kyoko-chan que te sucede? ¡Concéntrate por favor!

―Lo siento mucho― decía Kyoko dando innumerables reverencias a todos en el set.

―Tomemos un descanso, en una hora más volvemos a grabar―dijo el director.

―¿Qué te sucede Kyoko-san?―Preguntaba Chiori.

―¿¡Ah!?, ¿¡Eh!?, nada, Amamiya-san, nada, he he― decía Kyoko intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

La verdad es que si le sucedía algo, todo comenzó cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de LME, Ren había estado irritable todo el día, eso había sido en primer lugar por culpa del Bastardo n°1 Shotaro, quien se había aparecido por LME, cuando ella volvió de dar los primeros exámenes en el Instituto y luego después de que el Presidente los haya llamado a su oficina para regañarlos, se encontraron al Bastardo n°2 Reino, en el mismo lugar.

Kyoko respiró hondo y dijo:

―¡Nii-san ya basta!

Estas palabras, hicieron reaccionar una vez más a Ren, quien la miró con sorpresa, frente a él, nuevamente estaba Setsu, tal como hacía unas horas atrás.

―Te llevaré a casa, está decidido― le respondió Ren.

―¡Debo ir a grabar nii-san y tú también!

―No me pienso arriesgar a que te pase algo.

―No me va a pasar nada.

―¡Lo dices como si nada, siendo que bajas la guardia tan descuidadamente frente a ellos, mientras que conmigo siempre estás a la defensiva!― Ren estaba volviendo a perder el poco control que había ganado.

―¡Eso es porque ellos son inofensivos nii-san!― dijo Kyoko.

―¡¿Inofensivos?!, ¡¿Inofensivos?!, Sho te robó un beso para el día Vein y ahora ese otro chico también estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ¿y dices que son inofensivos?― decía Ren más que iracundo pero se preguntaba: «¿Para ella, ellos son inofensivos y yo no? ¿que demonios significa eso?» pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca, puesto que Kyoko dijo:

―¡Son inofensivos nii-san!― Kyoko y Setsu estaban perdiendo el control junto con Ren a medida que la discusión avanzaba, mientras pensaba «Por supuesto que son inofensivos, ellos no abrieron la caja de las pesadillas, ¡ellos no son Tsuruga Ren!»―Además si nii-san me va a dejar a la grabación no creo que suceda nada malo.

Ren suspiró pesadamente, movió la cabeza en señal de negación, tomó aire unas cuantas veces, tenía que aclarar su mente y en el estado de ira en el que se encontraba no podía pensar con claridad.

«Demonios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?, no puedo dejar que mis celos y mis ansias por monopolizarla, no, no puedo dejar que Kuon tome el control, si eso sucede no seré capaz de controlarme con ella» se recriminaba Ren en su fuero interno, Supiró pesadamente una vez más y dijo:

―Está bien, Setsu, te llevaré a tu grabación.― dijo Ren finalmente.

―En todo caso no es que me importara recibir regalos de esos dos idiotas, con que nii-san me regale algo soy completamente feliz―dijo Setsu, el espíritu de Kyoko se exaltó:

«¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo Setsu!?» se recriminaba Kyoko internamente.

Ren se congeló en ese momento «¿Escuché bien o es producto de mi imaginación? ¿Acaba de decir que esperaba que yo le diera un regalo por el White Day? No, esa fue Setsu, quien quiere un regalo de Caín» terminó de pensar Ren, convenciéndose a sí mismo que quien dijo esas palabras había sido Setsu y no Kyoko «Ella jamás esperaría que yo le regalara algo, la última vez que le di un regalo me tuve que inventar esa historia absurda de la "Princesa Rosa" para que no lo rechazara» seguía diciéndose Ren a sí mismo para mantener su cordura.

―Vamos Mogami-san, se te hará tarde― dijo Ren, intentando hacer que Kyoko dejara el papel, para hacerle saber que ya se encontraba en sus cabales, aunque ni él mismo se lo creía.

Ambos iban en silencio dentro de Porsche color perla, cuando llegaron al lugar de grabación, Kyoko se bajó del auto, despidiéndose de Ren dándole una reverencia.

Ren se acercó a la guantera de su auto y sacó una diminuta caja. «Creo que esta vez no usaré una historia absurda» se dijo Ren a sí mismo.

―Setsu―llamó Ren, a Kyoko quien se había alejado unos cuantos pasos del coche de Ren.

Kyoko al escuchar la voz de Caín llamando por Setsu se giró sobre sus talones con gracia, como lo haría Setsu.

―¿Sí nii-san?―dijo Setsu extrañada.

―¿Quieres tu regalo o no?― preguntó Caín bruscamente como de costumbre.

―¿¡Eh!? ¿Nii-san tienes un regalo para mí?― preguntó Setsu, mientras que Kyoko se decía a si misma «¡¿Qué Tsuruga-san me compró un regalo de White Day?! ¡Imposible debe ser un regalo de Caín para Setsu! ¡Si eso debe ser!» se repetía Kyoko en su interior como si fuera un mantra.

Setsu llegó donde se encontraba Caín y este le dijo:

―Cierra los ojos.― ordenó Caín.

Setsu obedeció, pero Kyoko sentía un poco de desconfianza y a regañadientes cerró los ojos.

Kyoko sintió el cuerpo de Ren acercándose a ella, sentía el calor que manaba de él, su cercanía amenazaba con delatar el rubor de sus mejillas, «Cálmate Kyoko, Setsu no se sonroja, mantén la tensión baja» se regañaba interiormente. Sintió como él pasaba sus manos por su cintura, luego subió a por su cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kyoko al sentir algo frío sobre su piel y luego se paralizó. Sintió el leve roce cálido de unos suaves labios sobre su cuello, esto hizo que su piel se calentara, sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo carmesí hasta sus orejas y parte de su cuello.

―Kyaaa! ― gritó Kyoko alejando a Ren de un empujón.

―Etto… Mogami-san― dijo Ren tratando de disculparse, era imperdonable para él haber perdido el control de esa forma con Kyoko, si bien mantener a Kuon bajo control ese día había sido una tortura, haber besado el cuello de Kyoko era un acto imperdonable, sobre lo que él mismo se recriminaba.

―¡Aniki-Baka. Definitivamente Tsuruga-san es un Playboy!― dijo Setsu, sacándole la lengua a Ren, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección al set.

Ren se quedó paralizado por la expresión de Setsu/Kyoko. Después de un rato se fue en dirección al set de Tragic Marker.

Ese ya era el séptimo NG que Kyoko tenía en esa tarde, no podía dejar de sentir el cálido beso en el cuello que su sempai, absoluto culpable de su distracción, le había dejado marcado, mientras que sus colegas le preguntaban por el lindo collar con forma de hada que tenía ese día. Kyoko se sonrojaba inmediatamente ante la pregunta, pero no dejaba de sonreír al sentir el delicado accesorio sobre su piel.

En el caso de Ren, ya era su noveno NG, esta tarde se le había pasado la mano con Murasame, debía admitirlo, el único crimen que había cometido el ex-yankee había sido preguntar por Setsu. Eso había desatado nuevamente la ira de Tsuruga Ren por tercera vez en el día, mientras tanto Manaka-chan saltaba alrededor de Caín Heel.

* * *

**Fin! :3**

**Espero que les hayan gustado :3 las amo!**

**nos leemos por ahí en otro fic.**


End file.
